


Building It Together

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, My 2nd Ever Fanfic Attempt, Precious Peter Parker, Super Abbreviated Writing Style, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, incorrect quotes style, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Little by little, Peter Parker has cemented himself in Tony Stark's heart. It may have been an unexpected relationship, but it's growing strong.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Building It Together

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting this here to keep all my stuff together. This was the 2nd fic I wrote for this fandom. I was playing around, but I hope you can enjoy the feels. :)

Tony: Merry Christmas, kid.

[Tony sits down on a chair close to the couch where Peter sits. Sets a single LEGO block on Peter's leg. Peter picks up the block. He is confused but has a genuine smile on his face.]

Peter: Thanks, Mr. Stark, I'll... add it to my collection.

Tony: But wait! Because there's more.

[Tony sets another single LEGO block down on his leg. Peter picks it up.]

Peter: Oh, thanks.

[While he examines it, Tony sets down another. Peter picks it up and begins to piece them together.]

Peter: Oh, these... I get it; these go together.

[Tony watches with a slight smile, handing Peter one after another and watching Peter put them together. They sit apart from the rest of the low-key guests at the Compound and subdued sounds of the party don't interrupt them.]

[Peter talks quietly to himself, his face bright, having fun figuring out how the pieces go together.]

Peter: Hey, I - I think... I think I know what this is... Hold on, I need to redo ... this ... part...

[Tony hands him a few more pieces, giving a suggestion then revising it when Peter doesn't understand what he means.]

Peter: Ok. Ok... Oh, Mr. Stark, you didn't.

[Pepper joins them, breaking away from the background that's long been put aside. She pushes Tony's shoulder before resting on the right side of the low back on the armchair.]

Pepper: Give him all of it. What are you doing?

[Peter doesn't seem to have noticed. He is absorbed in the gently clicking blocks. He now has a figurine with a clear form.]

Tony: I wanna see how long he'll do this.

[Peter absently reaches for the next piece but there's nothing on his knee. Peter looks up at Tony, slightly aware and embarrassed that he expected something.]

Peter: Oh...

[Tony, thrown off rhythm by Pepper's conversation, hands him the next piece. Peter locks it into place. He grins and shows it off to Tony and Pepper.]

Peter: Cool - it's Optimus Prime's face plate! You didn't have to get me this, Mr. Stark.

[Tony stares at him a second.]

Tony: Would you like the rest of it or -- are you good?

Pepper: Give him the full set!

[Tony reaches behind the arm rest of his chair for a box, containing the remaining pieces for a full figure LEGO model of Optimus Prime. Peter's eyes widen when he sees the set.]

Peter: Whoa. Thank you! You really didn't need to do this.

[Pepper stands and Tony begins to stand up. Peter looks through the pieces.]

Tony: Knock yourself out, kid.

[Peter stops. He looks at Tony with a fading smile.]

Peter: Are we going to build it—?

[Tony pauses looking to his side.]

Tony: I wasn't --

[Pepper touches his shoulder and smiles. Tony takes a breath.]

Tony: Yep. That's ... what we're doing. At this party.

[He sits back down. Peter smiles briefly but is already working again. Tony picks out a handful of pieces.]

Tony: Alright, if we're going to do this, let's do it intelligently. Right? So, you give me the face-

Peter: What should I start on?

Tony: Let's attack the integral structure. You do the feet or something—

[Pepper smiles and leaves them to building.]

Peter: Build the base. Got it!


End file.
